


run

by buu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2587565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buu/pseuds/buu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I figure I can run it off, you know? Burn some energy, but then I always end up coming to your place because that's what I'm thinking about.” The way he says it so sincerely has Kageyama's own face turning several shades of red. Hinata is too straightforward and it's going to kill him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	run

**Author's Note:**

> my friend is reading honto yajuu and at the part where aki runs over bc he's horny she's like "this is a kagehina thing" so..

Dating Hinata is pretty okay. He's a surprisingly attentive boyfriend, despite how airheaded he is most of the time. Never in his life has Kageyama imagined himself dating someone like this, someone who sends pictures of himself on his bed and doesn't understand how that could be misconstrued as...well. Someone who shares his drink, grins and says “secondhand kiss” and is surprised when Kageyama actually kisses him. Someone who shows up at his house late in the evening, fresh from a run, panting and looking unbearably pleasant, cheeks pink and hair askew even more than usual.

He does this, sometimes. Kageyama's been in various situations, in bed, in the shower, watching TV when Hinata shows up at his house, knocks on the door and grins at him when he opens it, saying he's just been out for a run and ended up here, so Kageyama could at least let him in.

Maybe it's a side-effect of actually officially dating, but Kageyama has been thinking more and more often that Hinata is absolutely adorable, and it's infuriating. He tells himself he hasn't always thought this, definitely, it's like some kind of sickness or something because Hinata's not that cute, lying on his stomach on the floor and kicking his legs behind him while he reads a magazine and Kageyama can't do it, he has to excuse himself and get a glass of cold water before he does something stupid.

So it's no surprise that it's happening again, Hinata knocking on his door sometime past 9pm. It's not really out of the ordinary.

What is out of the ordinary is that Kageyama's currently lying on his bed, curled up on his side, clutching a pair of Hinata's shorts.

Hinata leaves his clothes over sometimes. He spends the night, he forgets, he never bothers to pick them up because he says he'll just be over later. It's been like this for a while, and Kageyama's pretty sure he has articles of clothing belonging to Hinata left as long as half a year ago. And he never does this, he swears. He has never, ever picked up a pair of Hinata's shorts, left here the day before, ready to toss them in the hamper and been overwhelmed with the though of Hinata wearing them, seeing them ride up on his hips. This is probably the worst thing Kageyama's ever done, he thinks, and he absolutely cannot let Hinata see him like this, pants hiked down and hand wrapped around himself.

“Kageyama!” He hears the insistent knocking. Hinata knows he's home, he's always home at night. “Hey, I'm coming in, okay? Are you on the toilet?”

Kageyama's suddenly wishing Hinata were a normal person, someone who wouldn't just barge into their friend's (boyfriend's...) house without getting the all clear. Kageyama could be naked, he could be masturbating with a pair of his best friend's shorts-

He's in the house, and Kageyama feels like he's about to die. He's still hard, he's still got this pair of shorts gripped in his hand, Hinata's traipsing up the stairs like the idiot he is. Kageyama looks around in a panic. He yanks his shorts up, Hianta's right at the door, he pulls the blankets up around his neck and hopes for the best.

“Kageyama!” Hinata's tumbling through the door, hair mussed, definitely just in from a run. He stops and leans over to catch his breath. “Jeez, were you sleeping already?” Kageyama prays he doesn't notice what he'd just been doing.

“Some of us aren't idiots who run in the middle of the night,” he says, hating the way his voice sounds strained. Is Hinata looking at him weird? Oh god, he knows, doesn't he. He has to suspect-

But no, Hinata's just taking a running leap and crashing on top of Kageyama's still-hard dick, and his lap in extension. He lies there face down while Kageyama tries to get ahold of himself, this is not good at all, and then Hinata's rolling over onto his back.

“Why are you even here?” Kageyama manages to grunt, trying to shift away from Hinata's too-warm body. “You should be in bed, we have practice tomorrow.”

“I know, but...” Hinata's shifting and he needs to stop. He's going to find out, Kageyama's going to make a weird noise or something. He sees Hinata's cheeks get darker, from something other than the running, and his blood freezes in his veins. He's been found out.

But no, Hinata's looking away in the way that means he's embarrassed because of something he's done. Maybe he's still okay. He's kind of curious now, though; what's got Hinata so embarrassed if it isn't the boner he's trying to hide under his thick comforter? He prods him in the shoulder, ignoring the way his brain is telling him to touch more.

“I was...okay, don't laugh at me.” Hinata puffs out a breath, blowing his bangs away from his forehead. “I was kinda horny.”

“You were...what?” Kageyama cannot believe what he's hearing. Hinata gets like this sometimes, calling him up and whining and saying he can't calm down, can you come over? Kageyama gives in 99.9% of the time, because...well, he's a teenage boy, Hinata's his friend (boyfriend) and why wouldn't he? “Hinata, is this...always what happens when you run over here in the middle of the night?”

He's expecting Hinata to vehemently deny it, say of course he doesn't go for horny late-night runs just because he wants his dick to calm down, but the way Hinata's eyes glance up at him sheepishly and he gives a half-smile goes not only straight to Kageyama's dick, but also right to his much-suffering heart.

“You're a complete dumbass, oh my god,” he groans, and he flops back against his pillow.

“I figure I can run it off, you know? Burn some energy, but then I always end up coming to your place because that's what I'm thinking about.” The way he says it so sincerely has Kageyama's own face turning several shades of red. Hinata is too straightforward and it's going to kill him.

And then there's shifting on top of him and Kageyama's tensing, ready to shoot his knees up to his chest and crawl back, but Hinata is crawling forward, sliding over top of him and giving his best puppy eyes.

“Since I'm here, um...” His legs are on either side of Kageyama's and oh man, this is bad, this is so bad. “Kageyama-”

Kageyama's trying to shove his hands into his lap, he's going to find out, the shorts are still there. But it's too late, there's a sudden rush of cold air against his bare legs and try as he might to press his hands down against his erection, he knows Hinata can tell. And there are Hinata's shorts, too small to be Kageyama's, tucked haphazardly under his leg.

Hinata stares. There's a horrible, blood-curdling silence. Brown eyes flick up to his, and Kageyama glowers and looks away. This isn't what it looks like, he wants to say, but it is exactly what it looks like, and he can tell Hinata knows it. Is he going to be mad? Is it creepy to find the person you're dating in bed with a dirty pair of your shorts?

“Kageyama” he says, slowly, sitting back. “Those are my shorts.”

“No shit,” is all Kageyama can say, voice strained. The silence is stretching way too long, what if Hinata thinks he's gross and creepy and decides to go home and never come back-

There's a shuffling sound, rustling fabric, and then there's a warmth on his lap and his hands are being (gently) tugged away from his groin. Hinata's butt is against his thighs, and he feels his entire body heating back up.

“Looks like I wasn't the only one, huh?” Hinata's face is too close to Kageyama's, hands pressing his into the sheets next to him. He sounds way too smug. “Even though I definitely wasn't the perv trying to get off with someone's shorts.”

Kageyama's sputtering, trying to deny that he's a pervert, of all things, but there's a warm hand on him suddenly, slipping into his shorts, and his protests dissolve into a groan. Hinata's just grinning at him, wide and sunny. His cheeks are still pink, he's a little sweaty, but it doesn't matter because his warm hand is sliding up and down Kageyama's cock and it feels so much better than his own hand. His hips twitch before he can stop himself.

“To be honest, I was kind of thinking I wanted to touch you, so this is great.” Hinata says it with very little shame, and Kageyama doesn't know how he does it. He can see the bulge in the front of Hinata's shorts where they're spread taught between his legs. The hand on him feels really good, but right now he wants to touch Hinata, to be touched by him. He shoves his hand away.

Hinata's about to protest when Kageyama grabs his hips, fingers slipping under his shirt and against heated skin. Hinata's mouth snaps shut and he flushes in earnest this time, looking finally embarrassed. He's unashamed about doing things to Kageyama, but when it comes to them doing things together, he gets like this, red-faced and refusing to meet Kageyama's eyes.

That's okay, because they don't need to make eye contact for this. Kageyama scoots him forward, enough so that they're rubbing together. This is definitely better than getting off to a pair of shorts. 

Today, Hinata is eager, wasting no time in grinding his hips down against Kageyama's, letting out a breathy sigh. The friction feels amazing, and Kageyama feels too pent up to pretend he isn't enjoying this as he rocks his own hips up against Hinata's. 

“This is better than running,” Hinata says breathlessly, still smiling, and Kageyama hates how cute he thinks he is. Hinata's a boy, he shouldn't be cute, but he is, and they're dating, and he's sliding his hands down, lower, to grip Hinata's ass. He yelps, like he always does, but it turns into an unabashed groan when Kageyama flexes his fingers. Hinata has a nice ass.

Hinata's head drops to his shoulder, breath ghosting against Kageyama's collarbone and hair tickling his neck. He grips tighter, encouraging Hinata to roll his hips down as he pushes up, hissing out what might be Hinata's name when they rub together, hard. Hinata's hot through his shorts, his body is hot, his breath is hot, Kageyama's head feels hot.

It honestly doesn't take him long to finish, digging his fingers into Hinata's ass and pulling him down, hips stuttering against Hinata's. He tells himself it's because he'd been in the middle of it before, that's why, and ignores the way Hinata's looking at him, smile too wide and too self-satisfied. Kageyama grunts and then shoves Hinata backwards, onto the bed. He looks down into startled eyes, hovering over him before he plunges one hand into Hinata's shorts and strokes him to completion, relishing the way Hinata thrusts up into it and tilts his head back to expose his neck.

Hinata insists on cuddling, afterward. He always does. Somehow Kageyama's become used to this, Hinata pressed up against his side. This is the only way they don't argue, Kageyama saying Hinata's too small to be the big spoon and Hinata refusing to do it the other way around.

“Next time just...come over,” Kageyama mutters, feeling warm and sleepy.

“Next time just call me instead of using my shorts,” Hinata shoots back, grinning when Kageyama turns an affronted glare in his direction.

He leaves them there the next morning, though. Throughout the week, a few more articles of clothing are left behind, and some of Kageyama's go suspiciously missing. A few days after that, he gets a buzz from his phone, notification of an incoming message.

Kageyama checks it, expecting it to be something stupid, a string of emoticons Hinata usually sends him and he usually ignores. Instead, he's greeted with the sight of Hinata in a too-big shirt, and he's pretty sure he's wearing nothing underneath that.

He ends up going for a run that night.

**Author's Note:**

> sry i haven't updated my other fic yet i'll try to do that really soon!! thanks for bearing with me!!! (シ_ _)シ


End file.
